Prelude to Forever
by x3kiyomii
Summary: My version of Izayoi and Inu Taisho's meeting, their life together, Inuyasha, and the after life. Purely owned by Rumiko Takahashi, fan-made. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue~**

A timid girl sat in a field of daisies in the mid-summer of her 13th year; her light pink summer kimono glimmered in the sun slightly. The breeze was sweet and the wind bustled the flowers beautifully around her. Her mid-back raven hair danced around her face as she gathered more flowers in the fields. Her name was Izayoi Niimura, the daughter of Akira Niimura the great noble of the Western Kingdom. Although Izayoi had a high status, she still played with children who worked in the fields, or even her were servants in her manor.

She stood up and smiled at the tiny bouquet she put together, proud of her handy work. A quick gust of wind startled her, and she felt a small tremor in the ground. She spun around to find a spider demon. A human woman top and a spider body, her ghastly eyes were purple with green drool sliding down the sides of her mouth. The demon giggled menacingly, "I've found lunch…" She gurgled out, her pale skin turning a few shades of blue. Izayoi trembled slightly, she stepped back a couple steps then spun around and dashed across the field as fast as her legs could take her.

Izayoi screamed at the top of her lungs, praying that someone would save her.

The deamoness chased after the human girl, her long arms reaching after the girl, nearly inches away from her afternoon snack.

Up in the trees, taking an afternoon nap the great Lord of the West Inu Taisho resting from a long 3 day patrol of his territory. The great Lord had just won the Mongolian War, and wanted to make sure his lands were free from any spies or lingering Mongolians. Myoga, his tiny advisor was right there to ruin his somewhat peaceful nap. A small itching pain hit his left cheek, which he swat in a quick snap. His eyes groggily opened, as he sighed "Yes Myoga?"

Inflating himself back to his normal size, "My lord, I'm glad to see you have faired well." Myoga said happily as he propped himself onto the Lord's shoulder. Inu Taisho smiled slightly, "Yes, although I had to dispatch a few spies, nothing that was too challenging… you wouldn't know that would you?" His eyes narrowed. Myoga chuckled nervously, "I simply was waiting for your safe return," He pleaded, "I simply was looking out for your well being." Inu Taisho smirked but decided he could use a few more hours of shut eye until he heard a blood curling scream from the fields not too far from the trees.

His eyes shot open as he saw a low-grade spider demon chasing after a human girl.

He knew what to do; he hopped down gracefully from his perch from the tree. The deamoness managed to trip the girl as she landed flat on her face. Inu Taisho could hear the wind being sucked out of the girl's lungs as she passed out from the impact. His eyes widened as he lunged with lighting fast speed and used his claws to slice through the deamoness body before she could get within 6 inches of the girl's body. The demoness's body splat into pieces, as she gurgled out a few words, which didn't matter much to Inu Taisho, as he cleaned his claws from the flesh. The smell disgusted him, but he quickly turned his heel and went over the human girl. He bent down over her unconscious figure and lifted her so that she was in a sitting position, he examined her, the soft facial features and her pale skin glowed a delicate pink of youth. He could smell the pure, floral scent she carried. It fascinated him how; she was different from other humans, who carried a more bodily scent, which was musky and harsh.

"Nicely done my lord!" Myoga exclaimed.

Inu Taisho stared at the girl, fascinated by her a bit. Human.

"What should I do with her?" He asked Myoga, who hopped off the Lord and examined her closely. "She's the Niimura's daughter," Myoga claimed, "Remember his brother was the general who aided you in the war."

Inu Taisho nodded, as he propped the girl up into a sitting position. He wiped away a few drops of guts and blood from her face. She stirred a bit in his arms and her eyes groggily opened up. Her eyes focused a bit, and then grew wide instantly. She shuddered in fear, but calmed a bit as she realized this man had blood all over his clothing and face. _Demon…_

"D-did you save me?" She whispered.

Inu Taisho nodded, but didn't say a word to her. Myoga was silently observing her reactions as well. Inu Taisho was surprised when she stood up, brushed herself off from dirt, and bowed.

"Thank you very much." She said in a cold tone. But began to tremble a bit, the girl bit her lip trying to hide her face from the lord.

He could smell her tears long before they came out, he was fascinated by how she was trying to put on a brave face and thank him, even if she was terrified by him. _What if Takemaru was right, demons will eat me. Dammnit I don't know what to do… father will be furious if he found out I went out to the fields again. _Izayoi's mind as her vision blurred from the tears that fell from her face. She peaked through her bangs and took a good look at the man. He was tall and handsome, he well over towered over her, his broad shoulders, and tan skin made him look like a god. She admired his beautiful silver hair, but the gentle eyes were something she noticed the most. Those golden orbs that was nothing but peace and tranquility.

Inu Taisho saw the girl peer up at him through her hair, her eyes big and tear filled. He smiled gently and bent down to her level and put a hand under her chin to lift her face gently.

"Don't worry," He smiled reassuringly, "I promise I'm not here to hurt you."

Izayoi looked at the man, her heart settling down a bit, feeling safe. Her tears dried up a bit as she nodded returning a shy smile.

He picked a daisy at the foot of his heel and placed it in her hand. "No more crying anymore, here, why don't we collect flowers for your bouquet?" He said pointing at the ruined bouquet about 20 feet away. Izayoi nodded, a small smile returning to he r face. They spent a few hours collecting certain flowers that Izayoi picked, while he held them for her. When the bouquet was perfect, he removed his hair tie and tied a neat bow around the flowers to keep it together. Izayoi admired his long silver hair cascading down around him. Her eyes perked up as he bent down and placed the bouquet in her arms, "For you." Izayoi giggled as she accepted it.

"That's better," He said standing back up looking down at her, "You should run back home before any more demons come out."

Izayoi nodded, "Will you be here tomorrow?" Her singsong voice rang out for the first time.

Inu Taisho shook his head, the girl looked down at her feet sadly. "I want to thank you properly, so be here tomorrow and play with me okay?" She demanded promptly.

Inu Taisho's eyes widened, _me, play with a human girl? What have I become? _Inu Taisho shrugged, "Fine, I will be here tomorrow."

Izayoi smiled, "Thank you! By the way, I'm Izayoi, see you tomorrow!" She turned her heel and ran off.

The Lord stood at the top of the hill a bit intrigued by the human girl. Myoga spoke up for the first time, "I never expected you to be the affectionate type my lord."

Inu Taisho nodded, "I don't know where that came from." He murmured.

"Will you meet the girl again like you promised?"

"No."

Myoga nodded, "I've never seen you like that, not even with Sesshomaru. Plus human interaction may be dangerous at the time."

"True, Kimi is still bitter about my leaving her." Inu Taisho grimaced at the thought of his ex-mate.

"Where are you going My Lord?" Myoga asked.

"Somewhere, out of my territory for awhile." He said, turning his heel and headed east. The scent of the girl still in his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later. **

A brisk fresh-faced youth stood in the garden of her grand manor. Her servants bustled around as they cleaned up the property for that night's gathering. Izayoi Niimura dreamily wandered around in her spring kimono gazing at the verdant greens and the sedated water of the small pond. She sighed as she soon heard a voice, which she had hoped she wouldn't.

"Izayoi, there you are!" Takemaru exclaimed, the 20-year-old family friend came to join her in the garden. Izayoi put on a face, "Hello Takemaru."

"I've been looking all over for you, your father did mention you spend a lot more time outdoors." He said warmly.

Izayoi rolled her eyes, "Did he now?"

"Wow, you've grown beautifully, when did you start growing out your hair?" He said cheerfully attempting to grab one of the ends of her now mid-back raven locks, Izayoi moved away from him.

"Thank you." She whispered acidly.

Takemaru nodded, "Well, it's been good talking to you, but father wants me to join him in the conference room, I'll see you tonight at dinner."

Izayoi didn't answer, knowing far too well that he was trying to warm her up to marrying him. They started out as childhood friends, and when their father's had noticed they got along well they wanted to arrange a marriage. However, after Izayoi's mother passed away from an illness, Izayoi was never the same. The now 18-year-old girl often thought about the man who saved her in the fields so many years ago. She thought about love, what true love felt like? Forced and arranged marriages never appealed to her, she thought it was barbaric and something that wasn't fair to woman in the "high" social status. Izayoi reached into her kimono and pulled out the yellow hair tie she had received from the man. She clutched close to her heart, _why didn't you keep your promise? _She thought to herself, all of these years, she's been dying to see him again.

_What has befallen me? _

"Lady Izayoi?" Her servant Ruka called from the patio, "It's time for your afternoon tea."

Izayoi nodded, "Thank you Ruka, I'll be right in."

Inu Taisho stood at the hills of his Western Territory, he had returned from the East not too long ago.

_It's been 5 years since I've been back. _

"My Lord! Totosai wanted me to ask you where you wanted Saiya to meet you." A tiny voice came from his shoulder.

"Hello Myoga, and Ah-Un should know where I am, yes?" He said to the tiny flea.

"He's been with Sesshomaru in your absence my Lord, I am not sure where they are at the moment.

Inu Taisho chuckled, "Alright, I guess I'll find them."

"I've done what you asked me too My Lord." Myoga said.

Inu Taisho nodded, "Thank you, how is she?"

"Grown into a woman, although a man continues to pester her. She talks about you in her sleep, even if she doesn't know your name." Myoga reported.

Inu Taisho pursed his lips, then sighed. "It will never work."

"Why do you say so my Lord?"

"She's a human, I am a demon, and we are too different." Inu Taisho said, "Thank you for watching over her, you do not have to monitor her any longer."

Myoga nodded, "Sire, if I must say, as your advisor I think you should go after whatever makes you happy." The flea said as he jumped away, going god knows where.

Inu Taisho smiled, _who knew he was that knowledgeable. _

That night, Inu Taisho observed silently from one of the tall trees in the Niimura manor, he had noticed that there were many people living in the huge house. He waited silently as he noticed the tree happened to be in Izayoi's private garden of her room. His eyes narrowed as he heard her voice and a young man's voice. His sharp ears listened in on the conversation.

_"Takemaru, please I am tired, allow me to rest for the night and I will show you around tomorrow?" She said in a pleading tone. _

_ There was a sigh, "Alright my Lady, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said sounding defeated. There were footsteps and then a loud slam. _

Inu Taisho heard her sigh. He noticed her voice was no longer the angelic one of a little girl, but the song of a grown woman. He narrowed his eyes as her face came into view. Her flowing hair had grown long, and her pale face had grown into a beautiful ripe fruit. He was mesmerized by her beauty, even if she was only a human.

Izayoi's shoulders fell as she sat on her patio, unaware of the guest sitting in the tree above.

"If only father knew how I felt, and Takemaru could catch a hint." She muttered under her breath. She took out the hair tie, and pressed it to her lips.

"I'm sure the man in the fields would understand," She muttered into the fabric, "It'd be nice to be understood by someone."

"Lady Izayoi, your bath has been prepared." Ruka chided from the other side of the door. Izayoi sighed, "Thank you Ruka, I'll prepare in a bit." Izayoi stood up and tucked away her precious hair band.

Inu Taisho narrowed his eyes as he recognized the hair tie. He was almost gaping at what he had just heard with his ears. He sighed almost silently, as his ears picked up on something else.

"Yes Myoga?" He whispered.

"My Lord," Myoga greeted, "This is where you have been hiding."

Inu Taisho narrowed his eyes, "What of it?"

"Nothing My Lord!" Myoga said defensively, "There is nothing wrong with you visiting."

"Mmmm…"

"So you've chosen to visit her, will you speak to her now?"

"No."

"But, My Lord!" Myoga protested.

"Myoga," Inu Taisho said firmly, "No."

Myoga fell silent, not wanting to push the demon lord any further.

_Maybe, if my heart stays the hell out of my brain. _Inu Taisho thought as he saw Izayoi retire out of her room for the night. He then took his leave and disappeared into the clouds.


End file.
